


A typical GMod experiment

by GP329



Category: Garry's Mod, Multi-Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Painis Cupcake - Freeform, Parody, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GP329/pseuds/GP329
Summary: Painis Cupcake and his wacky GMod buddies are about to embark on an epic journey through GM_City!As you can probably tell, this is a shitpost of some kind. Don't get used to it, folks!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Uhhh, let's see what we can come up with... A-ha! I'm gonna write down a plot for one of those old GMod videos, since I've nothing better to do. Wish me luck.

* * *

[Fade in, cheerful music in the background]

Map: ctf_2fort [Blu Heavy has joined the server]

Blu Heavy: ♪Ya-ta-ta-ta-ta~♪ It is good day to be ~~not dead~~ giant man! [happily walks to the cabinet in respawn room] [pulls out sandvich] Da, this'll work!

[chik-chuk!] [music changes to DK64's Puzzle in the Caves]

Blu Heavy: [looks behind him to see a rather frightening Red Soldier looking straight at him] Ohhh, noooo.....

Soldier?: [points to himself] I am Painis Cupcake! ...I will eat you. [points to Heavy]... :D

Heavy: NOT GOOD! [tries to run away but fails]

Painis: [ubercharge activated, music swaps to DK64's Demon Resident Minecart] YAAAAAAAAHHHHH~!!! [attacks Heavy offscreen]

A few minutes later... [music resets to Puzzle in the Caves]

Painis: [munching on what's left of Heavy] Nomnomnomnom~! :D

[screen goes to static]

[a Blu Engie without goggles appears in front of the static]

Engie: [voiced by me using a crappy toy-piano-mic I used in my old videos] HeYyY mUoUoOkIIIIIydZZZ, UuUuEEEEhn AHyuh GuhNUHHH'av yEHRR OOO~un sHAHHnuhL?*

[subtitles appear onscreen saying "Shut up, past me! You would've made something equally as cringey as what I'm currently doing."]

Engie: FfFfFFFFIIIIyne, HaFFuhtYEHHR wuhhhy, MarScHCHshChmuollo BOIiIiIIIiiii~!*

[screen returns to normal]

* * *

OK, what else would I put? I'm honestly outta ideas. A little help would be appreciated! Write down in the comments if you want! See ya! - GP329

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Hey, MuolloKids! When are you getting your own channel?" (referring to an old channel owned by me and my siblings, hence the "kids" part, that I'm unable to log back in to for whatever reason.)/"Fine, have it your way, marshmallow boi!" (Marshmallows were a running joke at the time, because I was a weird teen who would dub over Nick Jr. shows with a rather goofy-sounding voice. Hoorah.)


	2. For whoever suggested a Jojoke...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's gonna be very short, cuz I've not that much material to work with except a MUHFUHKIN JOJO REFERENCE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suggestion was left on the previous chapter, all it said was put a Jojo reference somewhere. I still gotta put various Nintendo characters in this story, tho, as they are listed to appear at some point... I need more suggestions besides just random Jojokes.

Continued from where my past self interrupted me, we're in the big city now!

* * *

[It cuts to Painis in the big city, chasing the residents]

Painis: I WILL EAT YOU ALL :D

[Spyper is seen in the background, waving towards him]

Spyper: You'd best be comin' back indoors mate, it's raining steamrollers!

Painis: WHAT. [He gets crushed by a random steamroller, with Dio on it!]

_**WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!** _

* * *

Yeah, that's all I got for now...

...

...Uhhh, any other suggestions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT:How do I make it so the first chapter's note doesn't appear throughout the entire story?

**Author's Note:**

> *"Hey, MuolloKids! When are you getting your own channel?" (referring to an old channel owned by me and my siblings, hence the "kids" part, that I'm unable to log back in to for whatever reason.)/"Fine, have it your way, marshmallow boi!" (Marshmallows were a running joke at the time, because I was a weird teen who would dub over Nick Jr. shows with a rather goofy-sounding voice. Hoorah.)


End file.
